


Playing Dress Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Pepper wants one of the suits for a convention. Tony’s reluctant, at first. <br/>Disclaimer: If I had any rights to make money off of this, I’d not be so concerned about the ants in my kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Tony said. 

Pepper arched her brows at him. “I don’t see why not.” 

“First of all, the geeky, nerdy stuff? My territory.” He hooked a thumb at his chest in emphasis. “Besides, conventions? You? Going to? I don’t get it. You’re not the type to mingle with a bunch of.” Tony hesitated for a split second, his eyes drifting off to the left as he considered and discarded a lot of euphemisms he’d heard for ‘geeky’ and ‘nerdy’. “Fanboys and girls.” That was relatively polite, and definitely nicer than a lot of the other terms. 

“I figured you’d like it if I took an interest in this sort of thing, considering you’re determined to create an entire toy set based on your,” it was Pepper’s turn to hesitate for a split second, and she quoted him, “‘super-duper boy band’.” 

Tony rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Yeah, well. I mean. Someone has to get on top of that sort of thing, and you know it ain’t gonna be Fury to do it.” 

Pepper’s eyebrows shot higher. Pointedly. “I think he’d be a little.” 

“Upset? Upset is a good word. Or maybe raging mad. Thor thought it was funny, though, the idea of kids playing with an action figure based on him.” Tony grinned at that memory, of bluff, broad Thor agreeing that it was a good way to encourage children to – he’d stopped listening then, because Banner had been making the strangest face at the model of his giant green counterpart, and Cap had been so…appalled, at least until Tony suggested part of the profits be given to help veterans, then he’d gotten on board. Natasha and Clint had just leaned into each other’s shoulders, and communicated in that shorthand, possibly telepathic way they had, which involved some more eyebrow twitching and funny faces, but neither of them had really protested the idea. “Anyway, the point being,” Tony said, as much to Pepper as himself, “encouraging the fanboys and girls.” 

“Mm?” Pepper was almost ignoring him now, running her fingers over an older red and gold suit, and Tony swallowed, almost audibly. “Tony, seriously, it’s only for a few hours, and you know JARVIS will take good care of me.” 

“Of course, Miss Potts,” JARVIS responded promptly. 

“Yeah, but,” Tony tried to protest as Pepper asked JARVIS to open up the suit for her to get inside. 

There was something almost…well, the last time Pepper’d been in one of his suits had been at the old Malibu house, and he hadn’t had the time to admire the way the suit closed up around her except in a, ‘at least she’ll live’ kind of way. Anyway. Tony found himself licking his lips as the suit closed Pepper up in it.

“What?” Pepper asked, her voice coming through with a kind of metallic tinge to it. 

“What, what?”

“You’re looking at me funny and JARVIS says your heart rate is up.” 

“It is, sir,” JARVIS said. 

“There’s probably a reason for that,” Tony muttered. “Um. Pepper. How about you and I discuss this further? JARVIS, shut down,” he added quickly. “You and I ought to have a little talk, I think, about you, and the suit, and how much I want to take you out of it?”

Pepper sighed audibly. “You’re such a jerk.” Didn’t stop her from putting her hands on his shoulders. She scooped him up, holding him in her arms. 

Tony giggled. “I could get used to this.” 

“Not too used to it,” Pepper told him, striding toward the staircase. “I still have a convention to get to.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe you should stay and take care of me all day, I mean, I’m feeling all dainty and delicate now.” 

The rude noise Pepper made in response was enhanced by the speakers in the suit.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _MCU, Pepper/Tony, Pepper dresses up for an Iron Man cosplay. Tony... really likes it ;)_


End file.
